6 years later
by sunfiresoftball
Summary: Edward never came back. until now. what will bella decide to do when he shows his face again?
1. appearence

Chapter 1  
Appearence

BPOV

Like usual I woke up crying and screaming over a dream that's always the same. Running from some blonde vampire. Having an hour, I hit the snuzze button for that extra 10 minutes. I didn't sleep at all. I got ready in 15 minutes. After stopping to get a starbucks I headed to the hospital, and clocked in.

"All Doctors and Nurses on floor 1 head to the staff meeting room" announced the intercom lady.

"Clara what is going on this time? Who screwed up now?" I asked only joking around with her.

"I don't know I heard it was some new doctor and that he was HOT! But I really don't know."

"Great, another doctor!!" I replied sarcastically. Nobody ever enjoys these meetings. So once pilled into the room our boss began.

"Sorry for calling everybody in here on short notice, but it is like always completely necessary. Now I know that when these meetings are called I usually yell or let you know about inspections. Well today is not the case." He began his speech exactly the same as any other speech. He never showed any emotion almost like he never cared. Today he was excited.

"Clara what the hell is going on? Who is that blonde guy standing behind him?" I asked not even wanting to know.

"I don't know now be quiet I want to hear!"

"Ok sorry." I mumbled. She was never like this only when it came to news about really hot guys.

"So we have a new staff member joining us" the blonde guy came into view, "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." My breathing picked up and I didn't want to be here anymore. _No, no, no, this can't be happening. Not now. _Before I could freak out more I ran out of the room without a look back.Once out of the room I found the nearest chair and sat down.

"This is not happening, not now. What are they doing in New York?" About 5 minutes later my boss strode out of the room and came straight to me. _Great!! _I stood so we could talk.

"Are you alright Miss. Swan? You ran out so fast I didn't get to tell you that you are now going to be Assisting Dr. Cullen from now on."

"Wait, what?" by the look on my face he could tell that I was horrified.

"You are his nurse from now on. This is a great opportunity. And you will take it got it?"

"Yeah sure." Well my life turned to shit really fast!! He turned and walked away. I sat back down.

"Six years and now they decide to show their faces to me. I wonder if… no I won't let him hurt me again. But I really miss Alice. Oh well she left me to." I just sat there until Clara found me.

"Hey are you alright?" she knelt in front of me.

"No."

"Are you going to tell me about it now or later? Oh Dr. Cullen is asking to see you. When you ran out everybody was shocked. Including him, it was so weird. It's like you guys know each other. He's Hot!! Anyway what's wrong?" so I figured I would tell her the human part.

"Well six years ago I dated his son. Then they just left. I, we, were in love I guess. I screwed me up bad. I haven't seen any of them in 6 years. Well until now." that was the best she was going to get and she knew it.

"Damn that sucks!! Wait he has kids?? That means he's married!! Well shit I thought about a married guy!!"

"Yes he has kids and a really nice wife. But the kids are all adopted. Still don't even think about it." I said while laughing.

"Fine, maybe we should get back to work."

"Yeah let's go." Now I had no choice to talk to him.

* * *

EPOV

"ALICE!! Alice what did you see?? Why are you so happy??" Jasper kept asking her and not getting an answer. Her grin just got bigger and bigger!!

"ALICE!! Stop that now tell me!"

"I will tell you. She saw Bella working at the Hospital were Carlisle just started, they were talking and then she faints. Now I am going down there, when she snaps out of it tell here thanks." I said while running out of the room. I got into my silver Volvo are drove to the hospital. Once I got there I sat in the car for 15 minutes debating on actually talking to her or not. I was nervous and scared to death.

* * *

BPOV

Once I stood up Carlisle came out of the room.

"Bella." Was all he said how original.

"Carlisle." I replied acidly.

"It's good to see you again. Everybody is going to be thrilled."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I was being a bitch not like I cared at the moment.

"Oh well, we moved here. Esme has always wanted to live in New York and..." I cut him off

"Who all came?" I asked not wanting to here one name.

"everybody." Was all he said, and everything started spinning and went black.

Waking up to cold hands is never a good sign. Considering that all of those cold hands left me 6 years ago.

"Carlisle, what the hell…" I was mumbling randomly.

"You fainted, nothing new."

"Great thanks, wait you don't know anything about me!!" I yelled while I stood up and considered to go home, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Where are you going?" he asked, shocked by my hurry to leave.

"Home I can't, won't, do this anymore!" once again I was yelling. I really didn't like to hurt Carlisle but at the moment I just wanted to be left alone.

"At least allow me to drive you home please?" he begged hurt by the fact I was yelling at him.

"Thanks but not today, I really don't need any more surprises." I explained while leaving the hospital. Naturally he followed me out the door trying to get me to stop.

"Um, Bella" I barely heard the familiar musical voice my heart broke when I heard this voice.

"Son this is not a good time or place." Carlisle told him. Him….Edward….my Edward. It can't be….could it? Of course it is, but he is not getting my good side. I turned around, saw him, and started yelling.

"CARLISLE IS ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!! It's not a good time and will never be. You can't just come back 6 years later and expect everything to be just like u left it!!" my yelling scared both Edward and Carlisle. It also attracted attention to myself which then I snapped. Not being able to control myself I yelled more at him.

"You never should have left. I NEVER want to see any of you ever again. I am just barely getting over it and you have nobody to blame but yourself Edward." Tears were already spilling over my eyes, which allowed him to speak.

"Bella I am so sorry. You know I only…"

"SAVE IT. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" I said acidly through my tears. I whirled around and took off running. Going nowhere in particular just away.

* * *

I ended up at home, just not entirely sure how. Walking into the phone ringing is never a good sign. I knew it was either the hospital or one of the Cullen's. It was most likely Edward or Alice. I answered it cautiously not speaking first.

"Bella, Bella, it's…" It was Alice so I hung up. Not even 30 seconds later the phone rang again, so I answered it planning to be a smart ass.

"Bella?" Esme's spoke first.

"Wrong number, so sorry." Click. My heart broke when I said that. New tears were spilling over and the damn phone rang again.

"Bella?" this time it was Emmett.

"Not here!" I yelled while crying into the phone. So I hung up and then the phone rang again.

"Bella, its Rosalie. Your being a bitch, so now it my turn. Give us a Fucking break!! What the hell happened to you?"

"Go fuck yourself Rosalie. Leave me alone." Click. She was yelling at me so I yelled back. She has always hated me so now she can hate me more. The phone rang again, I was crying so hard that I didn't want to talk to anyone else so I pulled the plug. I hoped that they would get the picture. That night I dreamt of Edward again. Dreaming of him is nothing new but tonight was different. I was back in his arms, while the blonde vampire came charging at us with a look like she wanted to kill. She took me away from him and I woke up screaming

* * *

**so this is my first story. it sounded really good when i wrote it so tell me if i should keep going. also review please**


	2. apologies

* * *

chapter 2  
Apologies

Walking to the hospital was insane. I never should have left my car there!! I didn't even stop to get a starbucks!! Life was really beginning to suck!! Walking in to the hospital will never be the same. After yesteday,my yelling at Edward and Carlisle caused people to keep staring at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws!! One little bitch decided to approach me and cuss me out.

"Miss. Swan what the hell were you doing yellling at the new doctor and his 17 year old son!! Don't ever fucking do that again!!"

"Excuse me Kaylee, you are not allowed to tell me what the hell to do!! I will yell at who I want to yell at. Just like I am yelling at you!! Now go fuck off!!" man do I like to say fuck lately.

"Humph." She turned a stomped off. I knew I would not see the end of her. That was when I noticed the crowed of people that just witnessed our little yelling match. They were all in shock. They have never seen this side of me. Actually nobody has ever seen this, only once have I yelled like this. It was at Jacob for talking shit about Edward!! Since Edward left, I have never been the same, and Jacob takes advantage of that!!

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" _Great what does he want? _We walked into a private room that was not occupied.

"Bella, who were you yelling at? And why were you yelling at her?" nosey-butt asked.

"I was yelling at Kaylee Pritchett, because she started yelling at me. And she was yelling at me because I yelled at you and _your son_. Apparently I had no right, which I did!!" my answer totally surprised him.

"Well you sure calmed down. I'm surprised you are not yelling at me again. I am terribly sorry about yesterday. I had no clue Edward would show up here." Carlisle seemed so sincere when saying this that tears came. He pulled me into a hug and I started to sob. After what seemed like an hour I pulled away.

"Did you know that when I got home yesterday I was bombarded with phone calls from your family?" I asked.

"No I didn't. Did you know that when you took off running Edward started to cry?" my news surprised him just as his surprised me in return.

"No I didn't, but life is a bitch. I cry over him every night, I wake up screaming because of him. He should cry over me too."

"He does Bella, every day and every night."

"Oh I didn't know that." That surprised the hell out of me. Which caused me to cry again and Carlisle pulled me in just to hold me. It was a hug that I didn't deserve.

"Take the day off; go to my house see Alice and Esme. They all miss you, they were pretty upset yesterday. Well they all were. Nobody told me though, I wish I knew." He gave me the guilt trip. Which works, it always works.

"Ok but I'm not speaking to Edward."

"That is ok for now, I understand how you feel, oh by the way Rose hates you at the moment. It's nothing new just be nice to her." He gave me directions, a hug, and returned back to work.

* * *

Once in my car, I debated on actually going. I decided on going because I missed them way too much to ignore them. I did to decide to make Edward suffer, which suited me just fine. Alice was the first person out the door when I pulled up.

"Bella, Bella, I missed you so much!!" she was crying tearless sobs. This made me cry for the 3rd time today.

"Alice I missed you too!" how did I get along without her, I will never know.

"NO, you're my best friend! I don't know how I went 6 years without you! I was going to kill Edward for doing this to you! I see you crying ever night! I'm so sorry!!" she balled some more!! The mention of Edwards name made me cry harder.

"Alice, it's alright I forgive you too!! Sorry about hanging up on you. I really didn't mean it!" I sobbed more to; I really did miss my best friend.

"Alice where is Jasper?" I asked still crying

"In the bedroom probably, he will come down." she said not paying any attention to anyone but me.

"Bella?" I heard Esme's voice over our crying.

"Esme!!" I ran over and hugged her so hard it surprised her.

"I am so sorry about yesterday. I was mad. You didn't deserve that. I am so sorry!!" now I was crying harder.

"Its ok honey, I missed you so much you don't even know!!" now Esme, Alice, and I were all crying. When Emmett came out I attacked him to, I even got him to cry. When Rosalie came out she just glared. So I attempted to be nice.

"Rosalie I am so sorry. I really didn't mean any of it." She continued to glare so I stopped.

"It's ok, she is just mad Bella, and she will get over it." Emmett said which caused Rose to hiss.

"Shut it Rose." Emmett yelled.

"Let's go inside, I will make you something to eat and we all can talk." Esme prompted. It was obvious they were glad to see me. This made me feel really bad because of the way I treated them yesterday.

"That would be amazing. Just fair warning I have not forgiven some of you yet." I warned knowing he would hear me.

"I know honey, I know. He understands, I think." Esme whispered as we walked into the house and the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Rose said and stomped away. I could tell she hated the fact I was here. Then she came back seconds later.

"Carlisle just wanted to know if Bella decided to come over." She told us acidly glaring at me the whole time.

"ROSE. BEDROOM.NOW." Emmett yelled.

"Let's go get some food." Esme said. Alice and I followed here into the kitchen.

* * *

EMPOV

Rose was waiting upstairs for me. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at my head. I dodged it neatly.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"No the question is what are you doing? Defending her like she was with us the whole 6 years. Do you remember what she put us through yesterday? What she put Edward through?" she yelled back.

"Yes I remember. Edward had it coming and I would have done the same thing if we called her a million times on the phone." I said trying to calm things down.

"What about what she said to me? I missed her to. Don't I count?" She got really sad. Not noticing how much she also missed Bella I hugged her.

"Then tell her you missed her, honey. She already apologized to you. Now it's your turn."

"Kay, let's go back down." she said. I could tell that my Rose was actually going to try with Bella. Things change in 6 years.

* * *

BPOV

Esme made lasagna for lunch. She made so much that I would be eating it for days. When I was done, Emmett and Rosalie came down into the kitchen.

"Bella I am really sorry. I missed you so much that when I saw how you treated my family I snapped. Will you forgive me please?" she begged, and I felt really bad.

"Aww, Rose of course!! You know that I missed you." When I said this I really understood how much I missed her. I just never thought she would ever feel the same for me.

"So what did Emmett and I miss?" she asked.

"Really good lasagna, tears, Jasper came down, not much." I replied not knowing what to say.

"Where is _he_?" I asked suddenly. Not entirely sure how I even thought of it. But nobody answered. Esme look down, Alice looked up, Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper pretended not to pay attention. Then I understood why nobody answered. They didn't want more yelling.

"If nobody is going to answer me I will find him myself." I replied hoping someone would answer.

"Bella he is in his room." Alice answered.

"Thank you Alice." I looked meaningfully at her so she would have a vision of me not yelling. She let out a sigh of relief. I turned and walked away.

* * *

This house had 3 different stories, so I had no clue which room it was. So I just went looking down the halls. On the last floor, at the end of the hall I heard the faint sound of Claire de Lune. I wasn't sure if I should knock or just walk in. I stood there hovering next to his door knowing that if he wants to see me he would say something. I prayed he would say something.

"Just come in Bella." He sounded pissed. Not a good sign. So I opened the door hesitantly not sure what to expect. Walking in I found him on his bed with his eyes closed. He didn't even look at me; it brought another tear in my broken heart.

"Edward I am really sorry!! I never meant to yell at you. I was so shocked that I snapped. I never meant to hurt you like that! Please, please forgive me!!" I stopped afraid to go any farther. And once again I found myself crying. Today just keeps getting worse and worse.

"Bella stop crying." he said. These short answers were killing me. I just cried harder. When he took my face in his cold hands I stopped crying immediately. I was afraid he was going to kiss me. His face was so close.

"Edward what are you doing? Don't even think about kissing me!" I whispered. Trying to frame this sentence was so hard I was out of breath by the end of the first sentence.

"I'm not silly, just trying to get you to calm down. It worked didn't it? Anyway I forgive you. And I really don't want to talk about yesterday. I was so stupid to come see you like that. It was my fault. Well everything is my fault. So don't blame yourself" I could live with not talking about yesterday. I still didn't mind the fact that he was blaming himself. Considering my plan was to have him suffer just like I did/am.

"Kay then, let's talk about the past 6 years. Like what have you been up to? Anything important like girlfriends, different states or countries you have been to, any girlfriends?" I was pestering about the girlfriends because well I don't know why. Just sort of said it but I made it sound good.

"I have been up to nothing but torturing myself for leaving you. NO I have not had any girlfriends Bella. Then again have you had any boyfriends I should know about?" I was about to make him so mad he didn't even see it coming.

"Well let me think, I had 4 in college, 1 two days ago. I think that is it, I don't remember." Apparently I have had a lot of luck with guys, I just turn them down. 1 asked me to marry him, but like I said I turned him down." this got Edward so pissed I laughed so hard.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? I am freaking out because I come back and the next day you tell me some guy asks you to marry him. And you are laughing at me!! What the hell is your problem?" he was practically screaming at me but I was still laughing. Then I realized he suffered enough. And I was hurting him, something I never ever wanted to do. Now I was the monster, I stopped laughing so fast I was choking. Then I started crying so hard I couldn't stop.

"Edward…. I'm so….sorry….I….never….meant to….hurt you like….that!! I was stupidly wrong of me. I was just kidding. Playing around you know. I didn't think about the pain it would cause you. I am so sorry!! I never had any boyfriends, nobody ever asked to marry me. I am so sorry!! Please, please forgive me??" then I started crying so hard again I couldn't stop myself. He put his cold hands around me and just held me until I calmed down.

"Bella, Bella calm down. I am not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me, just not the same as I remember. This kiss was so much better, because it healed all the holes in my heart that Edward had caused. I moved my hands to his chest and pushed to get him away. I was not ready for this yet.

"Edward stop." I said breathlessly.

"Your right I am so sorry I shouldn't have." His voice was so sad I felt really bad again.

"No I am sorry just not now. I can't handle it right now." I said barely and just laid there next to Edward.

* * *

**so here is chapter 2! i hated to write this chapter it was way to depressing!! **

**anyway tell me wat you think**


End file.
